


A life for a life

by fishcollective



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Episode s03e18: Bloodline, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewriting the birth scene, giving it a not so happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life for a life

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for LJ's scifiland back in the day, to rewrite a scene. I went with angst cause that's pretty much the only thing I wrote back then.

As Olivia clung to him, sweat pasting her red fringe to her forehead, he knew this might be the only chance he had to tell her how he felt - how he had been feeling for a very long time.

"I love you."

She just looked at him through the pain, hands desperately clutching his jacket, and he could see the fear in her eyes. She knew what was coming, she knew she wasn't getting through this. Her genes wouldn't allow it.

"Promise me you'll save the baby," she pleaded. Lincoln tried to stop her. He didn't want her to give up, didn't want her to admit that her body was defeating her. "Promise" she just said again, looking him straight in the eyes. And who was he to refuse her.

"Okay. I promise." He couldn't hold back the tears. He couldn't do anything but hold the woman he had loved for what felt like forever, cradling her on his lap as pain tore through her body. At Olivia's feet the cabbie was giving her instructions - the baby was on its way. But Lincoln, he just looked at the fragile woman in his arms. This beautiful strong woman, now a trembling wreck. She cramped against him and he could hear the first cry of a baby. So he looked up, smiling through the tears. "You hear that?"

But as he started to turn back he felt Olivia relax and his smile faltered. She had suddenly grown completely still.

"Liv?" Lincoln tried. But he knew. He could already feel the warmth slowly leave her body. The sweat getting cold and clammy on her skin. "He made it," he just said. "You have a son." He looked away again, tried to smile at the boy, but the tears were distorting his vision and his lips were quivering.

The cabbie, Henry, was gently wrapping the baby in his own jacket, giving Lincoln the space he knew was needed. So Lincoln pulled Olivia up and tighter to him, put his cheek against hers and whispered. "I promise Liv. I promise. I will take care of him."

Outside sirens were blaring. Lincoln stood up, hoisted Olivia into his arms and slowly started to walk out of the small Chinese shop. Some might think it looked heroic, the classic image of a man exiting a building with a woman in his arms, but Lincoln felt nothing like a hero. He just felt empty. He could hear his earpiece clicking, no doubt Charlie wanted to know what was going on, but Lincoln couldn't bear breaking the news to him. Not now. Not like this. 

He reached the ambulance as they were pulling a gurney out the back and he gently put Olivia down on it, shaking his head towards the paramedics in a silent "there's no use". He bent down and placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead. "Goodbye," he whispered. "I love you, and I will love him just as much." As he straightened his back he could feel Henry come up to him, still holding the baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry," was all the cabbie could say. He tenderly handed the baby to Lincoln, touched Olivia's hand as a goodbye and started to move away. Lincoln stopped him.

"Thank you. Truly. Thank you."

The cabbie gave a small smile. "Take care of the little one. And call me if you need advice."

Lincoln just nodded and looked down at the child in his arms. Stroking that red soft cheek he finally felt a smile form on his lips. Supporting the baby with one arm he wiped his tears with the other.

"Hi little guy," he said. "You need a name don't you? Yes you do. I think… I think Oliver is appropriate. After your mother."


End file.
